History Maker
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: soy Lira, llegué a Hogwarts a poner muchas vidas de cabeza, se revelarán secretos del pasado, haré brotar amistad de la rivalidad, en mí verás la prueba vívida de que nada está escrito en piedra y todo puede dar un giro completo lo quieras o no. Entra a conocer mi historia y sabrás de lo que hablo (se basa en el sexto año de Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, es primera vez que me aviento a publicar una historia sobre ésta gran saga de libros, les juro que llevo semanas si no es que ya meses con la ida en la cabeza y me tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a ponerlas en orden pues llega una y detrás llegan como cinco más.**

 **Aclaro que esta historia se basa durante el sexto año luego de la batalla en el ministerio, les ruego no me lancen imperdonables (se esconde en un armario evanescente con su ordenador mientras escribe).**

 **Otra cosa, habrá personaje original desde el primer capítulo y llegará a poner patas arriba la escuela así como las vidas de todos quienes van a estar cerca suyo (mirada siniestra)**

 **ADVERTENCIA. Esta historia tendrá algo de SLASH (relaciones chico con chico), si el género no es de tu agrado recomiendo no seguir leyendo PERO, eso lo presentaré conforme avanza la historia.**

 **DISCLAIMER. Ni HP ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera le habría dado el final que muchas realmente queríamos, habría reunidos las esferas del dragón y revivido al padrino de Harry y matado a los Dursley. Todo es de la bella J.K Rowlling.**

 **Capítulo 1: prólogo.**

Severus Snape se encontraba dando vueltas en el despacho del director, tratando de asimilar o mejor dicho de encontrarle la coherencia a lo que el anciano mago le acababa de decir a todo su personal docente. De todos los presentes en ese lugar él era quien tenía mayor cara de no estar para nada de acuerdo con la votada de canica que Albus reveló. El pobre maestro de pociones podía mandar a la goma de una vez la idea de tener finalmente un año medio tranquilo donde podría molestar a gusto al trio dorado de la casa de los leones.

-Albus te afectó la edad finalmente? Te das cuenta el disparate que haz dicho?- preguntó el hombre con su voz neutral.

-mi muchacho, me siento tan joven como si tuviera cien años otra vez y no, no es un disparate, al menos en mi percepción no lo es-

-director no quiero llevarle la contra pero se da cuenta que estamos con una gran amenaza a cuestas para que usted haga y deshaga cambios a su gusto?- preguntó ahora la líder de la casa de los leones.

-Minerva, por lo mismo, debemos estar preparados y mientras más podamos preparar a nuestros muchachos mejor, los jóvenes deben poder estar en sitios seguros donde a su vez les instruyan para cuando deban defenderse a si mismos o a sus seres queridos- sonrió.

-no me refería a eso, sino al hecho de que estemos admitiendo a un estudiante que no pasó el proceso del sombrero seleccionador y que se integre al sexto curso. Sabes el escándalo que se armará?. Los padres vendrán a hacer todo un mitin si se enteran que este estudiante ni siquiera ha estado antes en algún colegio de magia y que por puros exámenes demostró tener los conocimientos y habilidades para ser admitido. Esta institución tiene una imagen que mantener y lo sabes bien luego de lo que pasó el año anterior-

-muchacha tranquila- dijo calmado el mago bebiendo de su taza de té. –confíen en mi buen juicio por favor, sé lo que hago y porqué, además esta escuela nunca le negaría el derecho al estudio a nadie y nuestro nuevo estudiante demostró estar a la atura de cualquier otro. Y puedo jurar por mi varita que tiene muchísimo potencial-

-bueno y podrías siquiera decirnos la casa donde estará? Para saber a que nos atenemos?-

-Severus pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- sonrió abiertamente y eso le hizo sentir al posionista un escalofrío. –estará en tu casa- listo había arrojado la bomba y la cara de Snape era de todo menos gusto, de ser posible y de no tener una imagen de insensible que sostener su boca habría tocado el piso.

-en Slytherin? Porqué?- logró articular. Sin mencionar que él conocía a la gran mayoría de padres con hijos de esa casa y no sabía de ninguno que tuviera parientes o hermanos menores sin haber pisado un colegio de magia, a no ser que… -Albus dime que no es un muggle o un mestizo porque si es así me niego a recibirle- siseó.

-tan temprano y discriminando? Debo recordarte que igual eres un mestizo muchacho y estuviste en esa casa?- sonrió Minerva tras dar en un punto clave.

-no por eso- gruñó. Lo digo porque a mis estudiantes les importará nada que sea de los suyos se lo comerán vivo-

-tranquilos ambos, no importa si es o no es, sus padres son magos y eso es lo único que deben saber aunque ya hablé con ella y le expliqué que las cosas con sus compañeros no van a ser fáciles y debe ser muy fuerte- ahora su rostro era serio.

-espere, dijo "ella"?- preguntó la maestra de h¿ Herbología y recibió un asentimiento. –es una chica entonces?-

-correcto, una chica que no solo sacó las notas más altas de los últimos 5 años, sino con una gran inteligencia, astuta, con muchas ganas de probarle al mundo tantas cosas pero sobre todo muy tierna, gentil y bondadosa- aclaró el director.

-no se equivocó de casa? Esas no son características de una serpiente, son de todo menos una serpiente- intentó argumentar Severus para quitarse de cierta forma el paquete de un nuevo integrante, le había gustado hasta la parte de astuta pero Albus lo arruinó con lo demás.

-no, no estoy herrado, el mismo sombrero la puso ahí-

-quiere decir que la joven ya estuvo aquí?- preguntaron todos los maestros asombrados pues nadie se enteró de nada.

-vino durante el verano a realizar sus pruebas, no les dije nada entonces porque debía estar seguro de que la niña se quedaría, ese mismo día tuvo su selección-

-y porqué no estuvo en la cena de hoy? Si hoy llegaron todos los mocosos- gruñó Snape.

-llegará mañana antes de su primera clase, debo comentarles una última cosa y espero me comprendan- la mirada de todo su personal era seria y un silencio reinó en el despacho. –a nuestras manos llega todo tipo de estudiantes no es así?, de todas las clases sociales, tamaños, colores y hasta especies- dijo algo divertido. –pero…- tomó una bocanada de aire para poder decir lo siguiente. –esta estudiante desgraciadamente es de recursos demasiado escasos por no decir situación precaria-

Cada uno de los magos en esa sala tenían una expresión distinta tras escuchar aquello, si bien tantos años de formar generaciones de alumnos les habían dado un poco de fuerza para tolerar todo tipo de casos habidos y por haber nunca se podía ser lo bastante imparcial ante la llegada de un nuevo caso.

-explica- ordenó Madame Huch.

-de familia en extremo humilde, según la entrevista que tuve con ella y el padre nunca la pudieron enviar a estudiar como era debido por la enorme falta de recursos que tienen, la joven se educó como pudo desde su hogar y su padre al ser un gran conocedor de todos los temas la orientó para que no se quedara en blanco. Sé lo que piensan cómo es que se dignaron finalmente a traerla? Por lo mismo que comentó Minerva, una guerra en puerta y su familia cree conveniente que su hija esté segura, al menos tras nuestros muros las fuerzas oscuras tendrán muchos problemas para entrar-

-a qué quieres llegar con esto exactamente?- tanteó ahora la profesora de adivinación que a criterio de muchos estaba de sobra pues i tanto era adivina como decía no debía preguntar eso.

-que no toleren de ninguna manera que sea burla para sus compañeros ni de su casa ni de ninguna otra, pude apoyarla con algunos materiales pero su papá no me permitió más ayuda y dijo que aunque sean de medio uso su hija tendría sus propios útiles. Sin embargo vuelvo al mismo punto, son sumamente humildes y pude ver por mano propia si consiguió todo lo de su lista y si lo hizo pero todo es reciclado-

-no es por ser cruel pero porqué admitiste a una estudiante que no tiene seguramente ni para comprarse un tintero?-.

-ya se los dije profesora Sproud, aquí no se niega educación a nadie, además de que hemos tenido estudiantes en sus mismas condiciones de la señorita y se gradúan hasta con honores. Honestamente no me sirve de nada tener a niños de clase alta con enormes fortunas si acabarán sus estudios de forma mediocre con apenas los mínimos aprobatorios a tener estudiantes sin muchos recursos pero que salen con envidiables notas y hasta becas para la universidad- les trató de hacer entender el director y en ese aspecto tenía razón, varios profesores todo el tiempo se quejaban de que sus alumnos nunca valoraban la enseñanza.

Snape dejó de poner atención pues de alguna manera todo eso le estaba recordando a su vida, igual era un niño peor que pobre, igual supo lo que era llevar útiles escolares de medio uso, igual supo lo que era ser la burla de muchos.

-dices que hablaste con su padre no?. no trabaja o algo?. Y la mamá?. Si estamos en tiempos difíciles pero tampoco es para morirse de hambre-

-digamos que no tiene buena suerte manteniendo empleos, dejémoslo en que conozco perfectamente al padre de la criatura y no soy nadie para juzgar su situación porque la entiendo perfectamente y no me dieron detalles de la vida familiar. – resopló algo agotado el señor director. -Solo les pido eso, sean tolerantes y transmitan esa tolerancia y valores que tanto tratamos de inculcarles a los estudiantes. Pasando a otra cosa, verán que nos falta el profesor de DCAO, les informo que se no se unirá la próxima semana y mientras profesor Snape me gustaría que tenga al corriente a los chicos en esa materia-

-es lo menos que puedes ofrecerme luego de todo lo que me dijiste y de que debo hacerla de trabajador social- dijo con sonrisa sarcástica pero sin quitar esa mirada de seriedad, iba a ser un curso bastante largo.

-pues aclarado el asunto importante podemos ir a descansar que mañana nos esperan muchas mentes para llenar de conocimientos- sonrió el mago con sus ojos azules destilando emoción. Cada profesor deseó buenas noches y se retiraron cada quien a sus habitaciones.

Esa noche Snape no pegó el ojo, el asunto de la nueva no paraba de darle vueltas, cómo lo afrontaría con sus serpientes? Si bien él podría medio ser comprensivo sus chicos no, sin embargo se instaló la opción de que Dumbledore haya exagerado las cosas para que no le armaran tanto drama, si esa podría ser una buena opción aunque lo juzgaría con sus propios ojos negros mañana a primera hora que para colmo era su materia, así que sobre sus hombros cayó la divina responsabilidad de presentarla.

Pero eso no era lo que peor le había sentado sino era el nombre de la niña, el maldito nombre, habiendo tantas familias, personas mágicas y no mágicas tenía que ser portadora de uno de los apellidos que menos le era digerible luego del padre de Potter y del pulgoso padrino.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano tomó su desayuno en el gran salón como siempre, con su cara de molestia y unas ojeras bien marcadas señal de su insomnio, solo escuchaba el escándalo del gran comedor y como es su rutina envió una mirada de desprecio a la mesa donde estaban los leones. Terminada la hora para desayunar regresó a sus habitaciones para terminar de ajustar todo e irse a su aula de clases, la hora llegó, en cualquier momento debía cruzar por esa puerta la nueva estudiante.

Y adivinó, ni cinco minutos luego de su regreso alguien dio suaves toques a la puerta.

-pase- dijo con su tono serio pero fuerte para ser escuchado y cuando tuvo frente suyo a quien dedujo era su nueva inte4grante de casa casi se va de espaldas. Simplemente no podía creerlo y descartaba cualquier rastro de exageración.

-buenos días- saludó la tímida voz de una muchacha. –usted es el profesor Severus Snake?- preguntó y casi le daba un tic en el ojo, tuvo el atrevimiento de leer mal su apellido? Primer tache. Pero se calmó recordando que cuando era visto por nuevos alumnos la primera vez les causaba o nervios o miedo por lo que éstos no coordinaban cerebro-lengua.

-Snape señorita y grábeselo bien no creo que entre tanta inteligencia que tiene no pueda asimilar algo tan fácil como mi apellido- le corrigió el hombre llegando a ella en menos de tres pasos. –sea bienvenida a lo que será su hogar durante los próximos dos años-

-gracias señor- dijo algo relajada pero se sentía abrumada por el sujeto. –espero haber sido puntual-

-puntualidad es lo mínimo que pido de su parte, y por su uniforme deduzco que sabe estará en mi casa y en mis filas no tolero retardos ni incompetencias. Y por si lo planeaba la excusa de es mi primer día conmigo no funciona-

-si, señor- bajó su mirada la cual no había alzado mucho de por sí. –disculpe pero mis cosas? El director dijo que no me preocupara más no sé donde están-

-preocúpese mejor por sus clases señorita, todo su equipaje está en su dormitorio ahora mismo- si tiene la decencia de seguirme a las aulas?. Y una última cosa- llamó la atención a su alumna. –a no ser que quiera ganarse a todo el colegio de enemigos por su situación académica será mejor decir que es transferida de otro colegio-

-si profesor, el director me comentó lo mismo y que cuando sea apropiado decir la verdad, o en el mejor de los casos nunca decirla- dijo apenada pues odiaba tener que mentir. Sin embargo Dumbledore había sido claro con ella de que era mejor llevar las aguas con calma y ese mismo consejo recibió de su padre.

-andando-

Y dicho aquello ambos salieron rumbo al salón del maestro en las mazmorras donde casi se llevó otro infarto al ver a su grupo dentro del aula haciendo de todo menos guardar silencio, primeramente quién les había autorizado pasar? Sabían que nadie entraba antes que él. valiéndole un cuerno la presencia de la nueva de un portazo entró.

-no necesito preguntar quién o quiénes convirtieron mi valioso salón en un mercado de verduleras muggles- alzó su voz y el silencio mortal reinó en todo el sitio. -20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- escuchó la queja general de la casa. –se quejan? Perfecto, gracias a sus adorados compañeros leones- comenzó con sarcasmo. –harán la poción de muertos en vida. Y les juro que si falla aunque sea uno de ustedes les dejaré de tarea un ensayo de tal magnitud que sangrarán sus manos- amenazó y todos corrieron de prisa a sus lugares, asombrosamente hasta las serpientes.

-señor, esa poción la veríamos hasta la página 200- dijo Granger, mala elección.

-de verdad? pues me da lo mismo, que les sirva de lección que a esta sala se viene a aprender no a gritar como vendedor del callejón Diagon ni a entrar antes que el profesor- miró feamente a la chica quien mejor decidió callarse.

De pronto se acordó de que no había presentado a la compañera y molesto abrió la puerta.

-entra-

Todos miraron primero extrañados y luego asombrados a la figura femenina que entraba al aula muy nerviosamente, piel blanca, cabello de un castaño más claro que el chocolate, ojos de un precioso tono gris que bien podría competir con los de Draco, complexión delgada y algo baja de estatura, pero atrajo la atención su uniforme que portaba el escudo de la casa Slytherin.

-y ella?- preguntó dudoso Potter pues no la había visto en la ceremonia el día antes.

-me asombra señor Potter que pueda reconocer entre un él y una ella- aduló con burla. –lo diré una vez, ella será su nueva compañera, como ven está en mi casa y llegó transferida desde un colegio en América-

-un placer conocerlos a todos- finalmente habló la muchacha tras observar todo a su alrededor.

-oye tú en tu escuela de tercera no te enseñaron que primero dices tu nombre?- arrojó Malfoy como ofensa.

Snape se tensó sin que lo notaran, ya veía venir la tonelada de desastres que la sola mención de una palabra iba a traer.

-disculpen- se plantó derecha y miró directo a todos. –mucho gusto, soy Lira Galatea- hizo una pausa pensando en su siguiente palabra. –Lira Galatea Lupin- dijo finalmente

Tras escucharla las bocas de todos se quedaron formando una perfecta expresión de asombro digna de una fotografía y algunos sintieron detenerse el tiempo.

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **Qué les parece? Cómo la ven que el lobito favorito de muchas nos salió con bendición? Y esperen a saber la historia MUAJAJAJA, adivinen quién habrá sido la afortunada o afortunado de haberse ganado el corazón del tierno profesor? Y cómo creen que tratarán las serpientes a la nueva compañera cuando descubran que no es ni de su clase social ni sangre pura?**

 **Todo y más en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo, quiero aclarar que en esta historia, Harry y Draco no se odian tanto a morir como en la saga original, se medio soportan y como que hay una pequeña esperanza de amistad. Veamos que sucede ahora**

Capítulo 2: tú, yo, amigos. Piénsalo.

Pasada la conmoción por el reciente aviso, no tardaron nada en comenzar los comentarios muy fuera de lugar. Algunos leones susurraban entre ellos y casi todas las serpientes externaron su disgusto.

-monstruo, fenómeno, paria, aborto de la naturaleza, lárgate con tu manada- eran alguno9s de los comentarios que se lograban entender entre tanto grito que estaban armando las serpientes, y los de Gryffindor no sabían si meterse y arriesgarse a perder puntos o callarse e ir contra los principios de su casa. Pero Snape tomó las riendas.

-cállense- solo eso dijo, sin gritar, sin alzar ni un poco su voz, solo un tono gélido y serio, eso bastaba para amedrentar hasta al más bravo. –dejen ese comportamiento para los de primero o segundo, será una compañera de nuestra casa y entre Slytherins no se agrede a nadie- dijo entre dientes. Los leones estaban sorprendidos de que el imparcial profesor estuviera diciendo de forma indirecta que no see metieran con la chica.

-maestro no se dan cuenta que es un maldito peligro! Y si nos muerde? O nos mata!- dijo escandalizado uno.

-creo que les enseñé perfectamente en tercer año sobre los hombres lobo y qué hacer ante ellos señor Smith-

-no la queremos en nuestra casa que la cambien!- dijo otro y casi todos lo apoyaron.

-el sombrero la puso ahí, así que se callan y se aguantan fin de la discusión. Ahora si no quieren dos pergaminos de tarea sin valor de puntaje… busquen parejas y pónganse a trabajar- dijo firme y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Lira quien tenía la cabeza gacha. –vaya por un compañero señorita, y regla número 1 nunca bajamos la cabeza ante nadie- dijo y le dio un suave empujón para que se mezclara entre sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a replegarse lo más posible para evitar contacto, algo muy exagerado y dramático.

-Harry. Tú sabías que el profesor Lupin tuviera hijos?- preguntó Ron.

-no, nunca comenta nada de su vida privada y no soy quien para averiguarla, e independientemente de si sé o no sé te perjudica en algo?- alzó una ceja.

-pues no es que esté de acuerdo con las víboras de ahí pero… tal vez Dumbledore se apresuró en admitirla-

-Ronald!- regañó Hermione. que pasaba a su lado tras tomar algunos materiales del estante. –deberías mejor poner atención a tu poción que apenas pasas con el mínimo!-

-lo sé no me lo debes recordar. Pero me asombra que Malfoy no haya asomado con sus comentarios tan amistosos como siempre- dijo con burla.

-sabes que luego de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios y que gracias a Harry su padre no terminó preso como que Draco se calmó un poco- explicó la de cabello castaño. –no digo que ahora sean mejores amigos pero- volteó a ver al rubio trabajar en su tarea. –tu lo viste en el tren mientras veníamos, tuvo la cortesía de agradecerle-

-si para ti agradecer es que entrara a nuestro compartimento y le arrojara a Harry un pergamino en su cara. Entonces tenemos conceptos distintos- dijo el peli rojo entre cerrando los ojos señal de que estaba molesto.

-pero lo hizo Ron- acotó Harry. –ahora mejor trabajamos o nos quitarán puntos. Pese a que el caos de hace rato no fuimos nosotros los que iniciaron- dijo resignado percatándose de algo.

Lira intentaba meterse en algún equipo de su casa pero era rechazada sin darle oportunidad a preguntar, con Draco ni lo intentó y ahora buscaba entre los leones que igual no le permitían participar no por ser hija de un hombre lobo sino por ser una serpiente. Eso realmente lo molestó pues la chica tenía aspecto de todo menos de ser como sus colegas. Se hizo la nota mental de más tarde enviarle una lechuza a su padrino para preguntarle si sabía que la niña existía y se hizo otra nota mental de no comentarle por ahora a sus amigos que en la carta del rubio éste le pedía una segunda oportunidad para intentar ser amistad. Cosa que estaba meditando muy seriamente, cinco años de vida miserable causadas por el de ojos plateados no se olvidaban fácil. Pero la vida a muy mala manera le enseñó que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio que la castaña se detuvo a su lado y se notaba nerviosa y algo asustada. Alzó la vista de su libro.

-no tienes pareja verdad?- preguntó el de ojos verdes dándose un palmo mental por preguntar algo tan evidente y la negativa que recibió lo hizo sentir fatal. Pensando en que tal vez Ron lo mataría por lo que haría y que se convertiría en el bicho raro del sexto año se dignó a devolver la cuestión.

-dime. Te gustaría trabajar con nosotros?- y dicho esto el aula entera quedó en silencio y todos detuvieron lo que hicieron, hasta Severus levantó la mirada de los trabajos que revisaba.

-qué haces amigo! Mándala a volar de una vez!-

Ron!, es nueva y sin equipo, no conoce a nadie- le dijo el moreno.

-y?. es una serpiente! Que no te engañe esa carita de no rompo un plato capaz que nos echa a perder el trabajo y no quiero volver a clases de regularización-

-señor Weasley debería agradecer que la señorita Lupin esté en su equipo porque a diferencia suya, ella sacó calificación perfecta en su examen de pociones para validar sus estudios- dijo la voz de Snape a espaldas del chico el cual brincó del susto y para rematarla recibió un zape del maestro.

-no te molesta Potter?- preguntó ella tímida.

-Potter? Vamos solo me dicen así los que me odian, dime Harry, no te ves mala persona. Anda ven- dijo sonriendo y la chica se sentó junto a ellos siendo observados por todos. Cuando el peculiar grupo se puso a trabajar otra vez el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

-el libro dice cortar los granos pero… no estoy seguro- dudó Ron.

-exprímanles el jugo, tendrá mejor consistencia- dijo Lira mostrando el proceso.

-pero el libro dice…-

-Harry los libros no siempre deben estar en lo correcto, los grandes magos no llegaron a donde están siguiendo libros, lo hicieron con teoría y práctica propia experimentando maneras, fallando y corrigiendo- dijo sabiamente

-se acabó la clase- anunció Snape recibiendo quejas. –dejen sus trabajos marcados como estén y largo de mi vista- dijo señalando la salida y como nadie quería más tarea obedecieron y salieron como endemoniados del aula. –Lupin quédese-

Harry y Ron solo la miraron como diciendo "lo sentimos" y salieron, la esperarían aunque su casa gritara no conocía la escuela y podría perderse.

-hice algo mal profesor?-

-por el contrario, solo su grupo acabó bien la poción gracias a usted, nunca se ha dado una serpiente trabajar junto a leones-

-bueno no me molestaría estar por mi cuenta, usted vio que me alejaron los demás-

-como sea no la hice quedar para darle terapia psicológica, sino para preguntarle algo- suspiró pesado y la chica clavó sus grises ojos en los ébano del adulto. –usted tiene licantropía igual que su padre?. Y antes que me pregunte, si, por desgracia conozco a su padre-

Lira no se esperó esa pregunta tan directa pero sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-no, señor, estoy sana. Papá y los medimagos dijeron que soy un milagro-

Severus quedó boquiabierto

Me duele mucho ver a papá sufrir cada mes pero me dice que sufriría aún peor si yo pasara lo mismo, y está muy agradecido de que naciera sin su maldición- aclaró.

-se lo haré saber a sus compañeros de casa pero no espere que lo crean a la primera-

Ella le agradeció con la mirada

-puedo irme ya?-

-no, espere- y fue al armario de donde sacó bastantes pergaminos, cuatro tinteros nuevos y una docena de plumas. –estoy al tanto de su situación y no me sorprende si Lupin no puede mantener un empleo por mucho tiempo, tome este material le servirá un tiempo-

Y le entregó las cosas, Lira las tomó sorprendida.

-gracias profesor, siendo honesta no nos alcanzó para comprar más que dos plumas y un tintero, papá dijo que…- sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

-un Slytherin no llora frente a otros y no crea que seré suave con usted, es solo que no toleraré incumplimiento de deberes solo porque no tiene forma de hacerlos-

-si como diga- y limpió de prisa las lágrimas para mostrar su mejor cara, guardó las cosas dadas en su bolso, uno que a los ojos del mayor no pasó inadvertido como muy viejo, gastado y remendado.

-vaya a su siguiente clase que sus guarda espaldas no esperarán eternos- dijo abriendo la puerta y asustando a dos leones.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de las mazmorras Lira les contó lo que hizo el adulto haciéndoles jurar que no se lo dirían a nadie, pese a que todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos no les importaba pues ella ignoraba esa diferencia entre casas.

-aprovecharían a mostrarle la escuela pues tenían hora libre. Le mostraron los jardines, la torre de astronomía, las entradas a los dormitorios, el gran comedor, los salones para las demás clases, la enfermería y el despacho del director.

-esos son los básicos, conforme te adaptes te mostraré más- dijo el moreno. –por cierto, hace unos años tu papá nos dio clases, gran maestro-

-él siempre habla de esta escuela y que es una pena que lo despidieran, me dijo maravillas de aquí por eso cuando obtuve la oportunidad de una transferencia pedí estar aquí- sonrió, se sentía en confianza con esos dos pero no la suficiente para decirles la verdad. –igual estoy cerca de mi papá-

-ya vengo, voy a la sala común por mi libro de criaturas mágicas lo olvidé- y salió apresurado Ron dándole a Harry la oportunidad que esperaba.

-puedo preguntar algo? No lo tomes a mal- aclaró.

-oh, si es sobre transformarme, no, estoy saludable- y la cara de Harry era de asombro pues él y todos sabían que era heredado.

-no, es…por tu mamá. Porqué no te quedaste con ella?-

-yo… no tengo mamá- dijo en un hilo de voz pero el otro la escuchó y se sintió peor. –papá me contó que ella nos dejó apenas nací. No sé si habló de abandono o de fallecer pero no le gusta hablar de eso, cuando pregunto me cambia el tema y me dice que no la necesité antes, no la necesito ahora. y mejor dejé de insistirle, tiene razón para qué querer saber de alguien a quien no conocí? Y si papá no gusta hablar del asunto es porque las cosas no le funcionaron-

-te criaste con él entonces- razonó y ahora entendía porqué cuando veía a su ex profesor lo notaba o más delgado con rostro más cansado de lo usual, seguramente buscaba la manera de darle algo de comer a su hija aunque implicara quitarse el pan de la boca o tal vez enfermaba y buscaba cómo restaurar su salud.

-cómo sabías mi apellido si nunca te lo dije?-

-bromeas? Quién no va a conocer al famoso Niño que derrotó a tu sabes? Es cultura general! y siempre escuchaba sobre ti además la marca de tu frente es imperdible- le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos rieron por el comentario hasta que Lira tomó la palabra.

-ahora dime, quién es ese rubio de ojos grises? Solo él no me insultó en clases pero su mirada dijo mucho-

-ese, bueno ese es Draco Mlafoy, es un chico de cuidado muy purista sobre eso de la sangre pero no es tan mal tipo. No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero- se acercó a ella asegurándose que no había nadie alrededor. –el año pasado hubo un problema y de no ser por mi ayuda su padre habría acabado en prisión- susurró. –él me hizo la vida de a cuadros desde el primer año pero ese suceso lo hizo aterrizar. Bueno eso quiero creer-

-oye, la verdad no entiendo esas rivalidades entre casas, papá me dijo que todos son iguales sin importar la casa a la que vayas y todo esto es nuevo para mi- dijo apenada.

-si te entiendo, cuando era niño igual me sentía el bicho raro entre los Muggles pero Hogwarts se convirtió en mi hogar-

-Harry, te molestaría si te pido seamos amigos?. Digo si quieres sino lo entenderé somos de casas rivales y…-

-Lira tranquila- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. –hace años Draco intentó lo mismo y la regó con su forma de ser, siempre digo que no es tarde para comenzar de cero y en tu caso pues no me importa que seas una serpiente, no me haz hecho nada malo y no tengo porque hacerte a un lado, Remus me mataría si se enterase- dijo divertido. –además a Hermione le caerá bien otra fémina entre nosotros-

-de verdad?, espera a que se lo diga a mi padre en una carta que ya hice amigos pero…tus amigos…-

-de ellos yo me encargo, hiciste puntos con Ron con lo de la poción en su vida había visto una nota excelente- le guiñó un ojo.

Para ese momento se encontraban en los jardines principales de la escuela sentados a la sombra de un árbol a petición de Lira pues desde que caminaban por los pasillos se percataron de las miradas de disgusto que más de uno lanzaba, las aterradas de los niños de primero y segundo y de cómo los de tercero en adelante les decían a los menores cosas como "no te le acerques, ves a la de ahí? Aléjate" y Harry se estaba quedando sin opciones para decirle que no eran a ella.

De pronto su campo visual se obstruyó por una cabeza rubia de ojos grises que los miraba con postura altanera y una mirada plateada muy seria.

-qué quieres?- dijo el moreno encarando al recién llegado Draco Mlafoy.

-en mi tierra primero se dice un hola o un buenos días Potter- dijo el rubio

-hola Malfoy. Qué quieres? Feliz?- devolvió.

El de ojos grises se aseguró que nadie estuviera mirando ni cerca para agacharse a la altura de ambos.

-es noble lo que hiciste por…la nueva- dijo mirando a la castaña. –y tú…ya me dijo Snape que no eres peligrosa pero ni creas que te quitaré los ojos de encima-

-no la trates como si fuera un criminal. No te sirvió la experiencia del año pasado verdad?- se paró molesto enfrentando al otro.

-eso es harina de otro costal Potter. Te lo dejé bien claro en ese escrito que te agradecía lo que hiciste por mi familia pero no esperes que me ponga a soportar a todos los amigos anormales que te rodean-

-y Lira se tiene la culpa de algo?, creo que ni pidió estar en tu casa-

-tiene boca no? que lo diga ella- se giró a verla. –anda dilo Lupin-

-yo… pues… traté de hablar con el sombrero pero dijo que no se equivocaba-

-si estás intentando por más mínimo que sea que tratemos nuevamente de llevarnos bien estás mal Malfoy. Dijiste que borrón y cuenta nueva y solo te veo haciendo méritos para que no te permita esta segunda oportunidad-

El rubio meditó mejor sus acciones y bien era cierto, luego del quinto año pensó seriamente en todo lo que había hecho y que si Potter hubiera sido cualquier otra persona lejos de ayudarlo se habría encargado de hundir a toda su familia, sin embargo no fue así y logró que el Ministerio perdonara al padre alegando que estaba bajo amenazas de que lastimarían a su hijo y a su esposa y lo corroboraron tras someterlo al Veritaserum.

-niña no soy del tipo que se mete con niñas nada más porque sí pero cuídate de los demás Slytherin a ellos no les hace gracia que estés en nuestra casa- dijo serio el rubio poniéndose de pie tras notar de reojo que se acercaban algunos alumnos para ir a tomar su clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Lira sonrió levemente no detectó sarcasmo en esas palabras más bien lo sintió como un aviso.

-lo tendré Malfoy-

-me largo antes que me pegues los piojos que seguro traes, ustedes los pobres no conocen seguramente lo que s ducharse todos los días- dijo con veneno cuando hubo un estimado de 30 alumnos a la redonda.

-Malfoy.. cuida tus palabras- amenazó el moreno pero fue jalado bruscamente del cuello de su uniforme por el rubio.

-tú, yo, esta noche charlar, sala de los menesteres a las 9 PM. Pobre de ti si no vas- y lo soltó yéndose del sitio con paso altivo y enviando miradas de odio a todos quienes lo miraban.

El resto de ese día pasó con varios percances, todos relacionados a la alumna nueva siendo blanco de más de un estudiante para burlas, bromas de mal gusto u ofensas directas tanto por ser serpiente, por ser hija de un licántropo, por ser de intercambio o simplemente por todas juntas. Le tocó vivir experiencias como que le ocultaran sus plumas, tropezar porque le metieron el pie, zapes por parte de compañeras, empujones de compañeros.

Harry cada que tenía oportunidad intervenía pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser acorralado en grupos contra uno solo y en clases sin pensarlo le ofrecía trabajar en su grupo, cosa que empeoraba la molestia de la casa verde y plata.

Minerva se quedó asombrada por el gran gesto que tuvo su estudiante con la castaña, logró restaurar todos los puntos que Snape les quitó y aprovechó a restárselos a los contrarios. Varias veces paró su clase para llamar la atención a quien descubría le arrojaba notas hechas bolita a la muchacha con frases poco amigables o dibujos donde ella era la protagonista siendo blanco de diversas maldiciones.

Hablaría seriamente con los jefes de las demás casas porque para ser primer día las cosas estaban llegando a niveles muy altos.

En el almuerzo, Lira no encontraba lugar porque no se lo permitieron, acto que no pasó por alto a la mesa de profesores quienes negaban con notable decepción y molestia. Sin embargo una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-oye! Aquí hay lugar!- y para su sorpresa era Ron Weasley quien había dicho eso ante la mirada espantada de casi todos sus compañeros.

-volviste a inhalar los hongos de Sproud!-

-no Neville, pero viste como la han tratado todo el maldito día-

-te recuerdo Ron que hiciste lo mismo en pociones-

-Mione pero hay límites, tengo una hermana menor recuerdas? Y no me gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo, además gracias a ella saqué un excelente en pociones el primero de mi vida- dijo atascado de comida. –Lira si no te quieren ahí aquí tienes donde- dijo fuerte como lanzando la pedrada a sus rivales. Pero ella no lo tomó así y llegó donde ellos sentándose entre Harry y Hermione.

-wow!-

-y esa cara por?- preguntó divertida la castaña leona.

-sonará ridículo pero nunca había visto tanto de comer en mi vida- dijo casi con la baba cayendo de sus labios y a todos se les encogió el corazón, por respeto al gran cariño que le tenían a su ex maestro no dirían nada.

-apresúrate o arraso con todo- trató de romper el peli rojo el silencio incómodo y Lira solo dejó salir una leve risilla tomando sus cubiertos.

-miren eso! La muerta de hambre conoce lo que es un tenedor y sabe usarlo!- gritó alguien que para rematarla era una serpiente de séptimo año.

-no les hagas caso- se dijo así misma ya sabía que eso pasaría pero le asombraba la velocidad con la que los chismes volaban en la escuela. Desgraciadamente no pudo aplicar su consejo cuando sintió que su cara era bruscamente empujada al plato con pasta y pollo frente a ella, varios leones se pararon al momento mientras Granger la ayudaba.

-los de tu clase así deben de comer con el rostro pegado al plato como los animales que son- dijo otro chico de sexto que ahora resultó ser un Ravenclaw.

-el animal eres tú! No ves que eso estaba hirviendo!- le gritó Ron alistando sus puños siendo imitado por otros de su casa.

Lira mientras tanto se puso de pie, con el rostro rojo tanto de furia como por los rastros de la comida caliente pero su rabia se convirtió en ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría no frente a todos

. Varios Slytherin inclusive se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido porque si bien gran parte del día le hicieron la vida miserable tampoco es como si tuvieran intenciones de causarle daño físico, era una de las enseñanzas bien inculcadas que todos traían desde casa a una mujer nunca debían levantarle la mano sea como sea.

-SUFICIENTE!- gritó el director poniéndose de pie cuando notó que media mesa de serpientes se había levantado también y sacaron las varitas. –esto es reprobable, señor Holly a mi oficina ahora- ordenó y el aludido salió del comedor. –jefe de casa venga conmigo, profesor Snape usted igual-

Y ambos profesores salieron a prisa, Snape estaba tirando espuma por la boca todo el día recibió informes de que la nueva era blanco de medio mundo pero nunca pensó que llegarían a tanto..

-todos ustedes deberían estar avergonzados!, se han portado peor que Dementores sin razonar, sin medir!- y no me vean como si no supieran, estoy al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a la señorita Lupin a lo largo de esta jornada- el director estaba imparable nunca se le había visto tan enojado y defraudado a la vez, rara vez llamaba la atención al alumnado completo.

-director es un monstruo!- dijo otro Ravenclaw en defensa. –es hija de un hombre lobo!-

-y eso qué?. No les da derecho a tratarla como una criminal!, ustedes no son quienes para juzgarla, este colegio desde siglos abre sus puertas a cualquier estudiante que tenga las habilidades necesarias y las ganas de aprender el noble arte de la magia, formamos jóvenes de bien no delincuentes ni pandilleros-

Respiró hondo y miró ahora a las serpientes desde primero hasta séptimo año.

-de ustedes me siento terriblemente defraudado-

-porqué?- gritaron indignados todos.

-Salazar si bien creó su casa según sus ideales igual lo hizo con la creencia de cuidarse unos a los otros y que entre ustedes deben protegerse, no atacarse, igual en esta casa se encuentran a las amistades verdaderas, de esas que nunca cometerán traición contra ti. Pero supongo que entendieron mal y están haciendo lo contrario. Debe estar revolcándose en su tumba el pobre hombre- suspiró.

-no venga a chantajearnos viejo eso no funciona!- dijo Theo.

-en todos mis años como director jamás había visto que un Slytherin tratara de esta manera a otro de su propia casa- negó con la mano. –porqué?. Porque no es de la alta sociedad como ustedes?. O no es como ustedes?. O por su procedencia? O su situación económica?. Respondan!-

Honestamente los chicos no tenían algo para decir porque no se les ocurría nada que los defienda, tal vez había algo de cierto en todo aquello dicho por Albus y era una mezcla de todas esas cosas.

Después de todo el viejo mago tenía razón, ella no les había hecho nada para que respondieran de forma tan hostil y varios de esos jóvenes tenían hermanas o madres que cuidaban con locura y no soportarían cargar con la deshonra de sus familias si se enteraban de lo que estaban cometiendo.

-pueden retirarse, señorita Granger lleve a la señorita Lupin a la enfermería para que le den una poción contra ampollas de quemaduras, para prevenir. Los demás a sus salas comunes-

El alumnado se dispersó en silencio, ambas chicas se fueron a la enfermería.

Harry solo llegó y subió directo a su dormitorio, ese día no había actividades por la tarde así que optó por enviarle una carta a su querido padrino para contarle lo sucedido.

El resto de esa tarde el Golden Boy no salió de su dormitorio, adelantó sus deberes pues tenía una reunión esa noche y era un hombre de palabra. Veía a sus compañeros de cuarto entrar y salir cada dos por tres y solo pensaba que en la noche le estarían llorando por ayuda para las tareas.

A las 7 PM decidió bajar a su sala común encontrándose con una visita inesperada.

-Mione qué hace Lira aquí?-

\- Harry, la traje porque pensé que estaría más tranquila aquí que con esos-

-solo harás que la odien más- añadió Ron.

-la profesora Minerva estuvo de acuerdo y quedó de decirle a Snape-

-cómo está por cierto?-

-solo leves quemaduras superficiales Harry, la enfermera me dio una pomada para evitar que mañana tenga la cara como piel de dragón- finalmente habló la niña.

-se irá a su dormitorio luego de cenar, ya hizo sus tareas y vaya que es lista Hermione encontró alguien que la soporte-

-realmente Remus hizo un gran trabajo contigo. Y tienes todo en tus manos para vengarte de cada uno quien te las hizo-

-si Granger pero papá no me educó para ser mala, desde niña me dejó bien claro que no todas las personas son como nosotros, hay gente mala y pocos bondadosos y debo aprender a lidiar con ello. No debo rebajarme- dijo orgullosa.

-no me llames por mi apellido, creí que ya éramos amigas- dijo fingiendo ofensa

-lo siento, es la costumbre-

-saben cómo paró lo del tal Holly?- preguntó Harry.

-le quitaron 50 puntos a su asa, detención por dos semanas limpiando el salón de pociones y las cocinas a la manera muggle- comentó Neville. –por cierto Lira gracias por tu ayuda con mi tarea de pociones ya pude aprenderme las propiedades de algunas cosas- dijo nervioso.

-de nada Neville, a ti por ayudarme con ese trabajo de herbología- guiñó uno de sus grises ojos.

Tal vez la pequeña Lupin no se estaba dando cuenta pero en ese primer día en Hogwarts ya había hecho 4 amistades aunque no fueran de su casa y estaba congeniando de maravilla con sus personalidades. Sin duda se lo haría saber a su padre en cuánto supiera la forma de hacerle llegar su escrito pues no tenía una mascota.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, por orden de su jefe de casa tuvo que quedarse con las serpientes pero esta vez parecían no querer mirarla, tenían la cabeza gacha o gestos de querer disculparse pero no se atrevían o así lo veía ella.

Por otra parte la hora de la dichosa reunión entre dos estudiantes llegó y a la hora en punto estaba frente a las puertas de la sala la cual se abrió mostrando una cómoda estancia con sillones negros y una mesa de centro con té y pastelillos.

-bueno aquí estoy qué diablos quieres?- dijo Harry sentado.

-Potter no me iré con rodeos tienes ganas de irte y yo igual además que Snape exigió junta con toda la casa luego de la cena no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo un impaciente Malfoy que iba de un lado a otro.

-en tu carta me pediste una segunda oportunidad por ganarte mi amistad. Luego de tu exhibición de hoy porqué debería acceder?-

Draco no se esperó ese golpe pero pensó una buena respuesta.

-en primer año me rechazaste por ser amigo de ese pobretón y ni me intentaste conocer-

-no tuve necesidad fuiste despectivo y grosero!- se defendió.

-es lo que me enseñaron en casa por mi madre y a los 11 años no te vas a poner a pensar si está bien o no, a esa edad según uno es correcto lo que digan o hagan nuestros padres-

-bueno, supongamos que te creo, qué me garantiza que algo será distinto?-

-te debo una por salvar a mi papá de prisión si eso es lo que querías escuchar si?. La verdad si tuviera que escoger preferiría mil veces a mi padre y no habría podido sobrellevar su ausencia- dijo dando la espalda para que no viera su mueca de dolor. –me diste una mano cuando no tenías obligación de ello, bien pudiste dejar que me mate solo por todo lo que te hice-

-tampoco podía dejarte sin familia, por experiencia sé lo doloroso que es crecer o estar sin una-

-solo….solo quiero una última oportunidad, ahora tengo 16 años pienso más con la cabeza y pueda hacer que te agrade- dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

Harry suspiró cansado, conocía al rubio bastante como para saber que si le daba una negativa éste no pararía de molestar hasta que accediera y él mismo había dicho que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, el chico frente a él había reconocido que se equivocó y que actuó por impulso y no por razón. Y quién sabe tal vez y solo tal vez podría llegar a entablar buenas migas con el de ojos grises.

Todos merecemos otra oportunidad Malfoy-

El rubio alzó la mirada con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-quieres decir que..?-

-acepto la sugerencia. Pero un solo error y me olvidaré que tuvimos esta plática- sentenció y por su varita juraría que vio a Draco sonreír abiertamente. –eso incluye escenitas como las de hoy con Lira, te informo que es mi amiga-

-ni te fijes de ello que te apuesto cinco galeones a que muchas cosas cambiarán luego de hoy- se acercó a su rival y extendió su mano derecha.

-y eso qué?-

-para cerrar el trato, torpe-

El Gryffindor se puso de pie y estrechó la mano, la misma que le fue tendida desde el primer año, en ese tiempo la denegó y ahora le estaba permitiendo una nueva oportunidad.

Quizás ahora no se estaba equivocando con respecto a Draco, sería cuestión de ver como avanzaran las cosas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **Otro capítulo listo y ya vimos cómo estuvo el primer día de clases, pobre Lira la está pasando algo mal pero prometo que eso cambiará pronto.**

 **Parece que tenemos en puerta un nuevo comienzo entre el rubio y Potter, y qué opinan? Será que Sirius tendrá idea que esta niña existe en la vida de su mejor amigo?.**

 **Remus ha demostrado ser un excelente papá luchón XD.**

 **Quién será el nuevo maestro de DCAO?**

 **Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
